Outlier - ChanBaek GS
by dnoona
Summary: Kehidupan rumah tangga membuat Baekhyun putus asa sehingga ia menggugat cerai Park Chanyeol. Namun, bagaimana jadinya kalau Chanyeol membawa wanita lain ke rumah mereka? Akankah Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerai dengan Chanyeol atau sebaliknya? CHANBAEK/ Chanyeol Baekhyun/ GS/ Romance/ Angst/
1. chapter 1

proudly present

x

 **OUTLIER**

Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

(Genderswitch)

x

by : dnoona

#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #joylada : dnoona

 _DASAR PRIA TIDAK BERGUNA !? SUMPAH AKU AKAN MELEMPARINYA SEPATU KALAU PULANG NANTI. BISA-BISANYA DIA TIDAK DATANG DAN MENGURUS BERKAS-BERKAS BODOH IN SENDIRI. DIA BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMBUATKU KESULITAN HAH? DASAR BODOH, BODOH. PARK CHANYEOL BODOH. ARGH.._

Entah sudah berapa kali wanita itu bersumpah serampah dalam hatinya sembari menghentak-hentakkan sepatu _high heel_ sepanjang jalan. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh, Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk Chanyeol atas ini. Hal itu terjadi setelah pengadilan menelponnya untuk melengkapi berkas-berkas perceraian yang seharusnya Chanyeol serahkan sendiri. Tapi pria itu beralibi lagi dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Begitulah pikir Baekhyun.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak disini, seharusnya ia melanjutkan wawancara pertamanya tapi ia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkannya. Terserah nanti perusahaan mana yang harus didatanginya lagi setelah ini, yang terpenting perceraiannya dengan Chanyeol harus segera selesai.

 **.OUTLIER.**

Tatapan Chanyeol kosong, sesekali ia menerawang keluar jendela sembari memainkan cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin yang digunakannya untuk mempersunting sang istri, Byun Baekhyun.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, love? Apa pernikahan selama 5 tahun ini belum cukup membuatmu dewasa dan percaya bahwa aku adalah orang yang pantas mendampingimu sampai akhir usia? Dan haruskah pernikahan ini berakhir sebelum maut memisahkan kita? Bahkan ini hanyalah pertengkaran yang sama seperti pertengkaran kita sebelumnya. Apakah kau masih belum bisa menerima semua ini, Sayang?_

"Sajangnim?"

"Sajangnim?"

"Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Sajangnim?" _-Tuk_

Seketika kesadarannya kembali dan ia tampak kebingungan saat melihat orang-orang disekitarnya. "Ah, Nyonya Kim?" Untuk sepersekian detik Chanyeol mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran tentang istrinya. "Maaf, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu—lagi?" Tanyanya ragu.

Sungguh ini sudah kedua kalinya Chanyeol selalu tidak fokus dalam _meeting_ siang ini dan itu selalu berakhir dengan lamunan.

"Sajangnim? Apa Anda sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak. Aku baik, Nyonya Kim"

"Tapi Anda terlihat tidak baik. Apa perlu saya panggilkan dokter?" Tanya wanita itu lagi untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Sungguh aku baik, Terimakasih. Setelah ini aku akan istirahat." Lalu Nyonya Kim dan beberapa orang disana diam, saling memberi tatapan tak percaya. "Baiklah. Tolong abaikan apa yang telah terjadi tadi. Bisakah Anda menjelaskan lagi pembahasan terakhir kita tadi, Nyonya Kim?" lanjut Chanyeol kemudian.

"B- Baiklah kalau begitu, sajangnim." Ujar wanita itu ragu seraya kembali pada slide sebelumnya.

 **.OUTLIER.**

Sore itu setelah pulang dari pengadilan, hujan turun. Untunglah Baekhyun telah kembali ke rumah. Ia kembali untuk mempersiapkan beberapa berkas terkait kepemilikan rumah. Ide itu tiba-tiba terbesit dalam pikirannya saat di pengadilan tadi. Terang saja Baekhyun ingin menjual rumah tersebut untuk mempercepat proses perceraian mereka.

Ia cukup membagi hasil penjualan rumah tersebut dengan Chanyeol lalu setelah resmi bercerai mereka tidak perlu mempermasalahkan kepemilikkan rumah itu.

Wanita berambut pirang tersebut menaikkan seluruh rambutnya dan mengikatnya asal. Didepannya puluhan tumpukan berkas milik Chanyeol tertata rapi. Sungguh ini adalah pekerjaan berat karena selama 5 tahun Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun membereskan semua berkas itu. Chanyeol mecintai kebersihan dan suaminya itu percaya bahwa ia hanya mampu mengingat tempat berkasnya berada kalau ia sendiri yang membereskannya. Alhasil, ruang kerja Chanyeol steril dari tangan manusia manapun termasuk Baekhyun.

"Hhh.. dimana sih Chanyeol menyimpan berkas-berkas itu?" Keluhnya pada tumpukan berkas di depannya. Ia tidak dapat menemukan berkas-berkas yang dicarinya. Berulang kali ia memastikan bahwa tidak ada berkas yang terlewat satupun dari pemeriksaannya. Namun, berapa kalipun ia mencoba mencarinya, Baekhyun tidak menemukannya.

"Chanyeol benar-benar menyulitkanku. Bahkan semua berkas benar-benar terurut berdasarkan warna. Aku sungguh kesulitan kalau begini, terlalu banyak berkas dengan nama yang berbeda namun memiliki warna yang hampir sama dengan dokumen rumah ini. Argghh!" Sungguh Baekhyun dibuat kesulitan karenanya. "Aku harus secepatnya mendapatkan berkas itu supaya Chanyeol tidak membuang-buang waktuku seperti berkas pengadilan itu. Hhhh"

Lalu Baekhyun keluar menuju kamar mereka. Baekhyun berpikir, mungkin saja Chanyeol menyimpannya dilemari. Lalu Baekhyun mencoba membuka satu persatu laci di kamar itu hingga ia menemukan hasil yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

 _Ah.. Mungkin ada di brankas –_ Pikirnya.

Kemudian Baekhyun beralih pada brankas suaminya.

 _271192 –_ TEEEETT

 _Bukan_

 _060592 –_ TEEEET

 _Bukan juga_

TEEEETT

TEEEETT

TEEEETT

TEEEETT

TEEEETT

TEEEETT

BUKAN

BUKAN

BUKAN

BUKAN

BUKAN

BUKAN

"Hghhh... Astaga Chanyeol, tanggal lahir siapa sih yang kau masukkan? Kau mau mengerjaiku, Hah..? Takut kalau aku mengambil semua hartamu? ISh.. Dasar pel-" DEG

Seketika Baekhyun terdiam. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana menjelajah setiap momen bersama Chanyeol. Mungkin saja ada banyak tanggal dan nomor penting dalam hidup Chanyeol tapi hanya ada satu deretan angka yang memiliki arti lebih untuk Chanyeol dan dirinya - Mungkin. "Apa perlu aku mencoba?"

" kita lihat. Apakah ini akan bekerja?"

 _L_

 _1_

 _4_

 _8_

 _5_

 _– klik_

"Tanggal pernikahan kami"

 **.OUTLIER.**

 _"Love~"_

 _"Ya~ Aku di dapur dear" jawab Baekhyun kemudian._

 _Ia masih saja sibuk dengan masakkannya. Hingga dua buah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Itu pasti suaminya - Chanyeol._

 _"Love~"_

 _"Hey.. Kau ini~ Lepaskan aku Park~ Ganti baju dan cepatlah mandi sana"_

 _"Nanti~ aku ingin memeluk istriku dulu. hmm~" Diciumnya harum tubuh Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Wanita yang baru ia nikahi 2 tahun yang lalu. Lalu diayun-ayunkannya sang istri seperti mainan._

 _"Hey, aku sedang masak. Jangan menggoyang-goyang badanku seperti itu~"_

 _"Aku suka~ Wangi~ hehe"_

 _"Ish.. dasar maniak." Cemooh Baekhyun kemudian. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. "Oh iya, Memangnya jam berapa ayah dan ibu akan datang?"Tanya Baekhyun penasaran._

 _"Nanti malam. Jam 8. Kau tidak sabar ya?"Goda suaminya jail._

 _"Eh, Tidak~ aku hanya gugup dear. Aku takut masakanku tidak enak. Itu saja" Jawabnya lesu. Kepala wanita itu pun tertunduk karenanya._

 _"Ey~ tidak mungkin. Masakan istriku kan yang teeeerrrbaiiikkk~ hehe" Tukasnya renyah lalu mencubit pipi istrinya gemas._

 _"Ishh~ Jangan mencubitku !?"_ Keluhnya.

 _"Hehe mana boleh begitu?"_

 _"Boleh huh~"_

 _"Oh iya love, memangnya apa yang kau masak malam ini?"_

 _"Hmmm.." Wanita itu tampak berpikir lalu ia melihat ke belakang meja makan. "Hanya Rosti kentang, Pyeonsu, Dalgogi, Steak, Jjampong, Kimchi, dan puding mangga. Cukup?"_

 _"Oh ya? Sebanyak itu? Hahaha.. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup love. Terimakasih ya~ Muah.. muah.. muah..." Dikecupnya pipi Baekhyun sayang._

 _"Hey~ hentikan Chanyeol~ Kau belum mandi" Namun, t_ iba-tiba Baekhyun terdiam. Tatapannya terpaku pada sesuatu di bawah perutnya

 _"Eh.. Dear~"_

 _"Hahaha.. apa? apa sayang?"_

 _"Tanganmu~ itu apa?"_

 _"Hum?"_ Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, tidak mengerti.

 _"Iya itu ditangan kananmu. Tato?"_

 _"Ah itu~ iya~ tadi siang Sehun mengajakku ke tempatnya. Jadi aku mencoba satu ditangan."_

 _"Apa tidak apa-apa?"_

 _"Hum?"_

 _"Iya~ Apa tidak apa-apa kalau di kantor seperti itu?"_

 _"Hey~ aku kan pakai kemeja dan jas."_

 _"Hhhh~ tapi kau slalu menggulungnya."_

 _"Oh iya.. hehe~"_

 _"Huh.. dasar~"_

 _"Kau tau artinya?"_

 _"Hum?"_

 _"Hum~ 'L' untuk Love, panggilanmu dan 1485 adalah hari pernikahan kita. Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya, love?"_

 _"Ummm.. hu um" Kepalanya mengangguk malu. "Aku suka" lanjutnya lagi._

 _"Itu karna aku mencintaimu, I do love you, Love~"_

 **.OUTLIER.**

"Uh?"

Ting nong... Ting nong..

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun menyadarkan dirinya dan menemukan air matanya beranak sungai ke pipi. Kemudian ia menyingkirkan air mata itu dan meninggalkan berkas yang masih tercecer di lantai untuk membukaan pintu.

Kalau orang itu adalah Chanyeol, pasti suaminya itu sudah membukanya sendiri tanpa memencet bel. Mungkin saja tamu tapi ia tidak merasa memiliki janji dengan siapapun sore ini. Atau mungkin saja teman Chanyeol atau mungkin juga tukang paket. Ah entahlah, yang jelas setelah itu Baekhyun tetap berencana mencari berkas rumah itu.

 _CKLEK_

"Si..."

Mendadak pertanyaan tercekat saat pintu itu terbuka. Angin dan percikan hujan sore ini masuk menerpa wajah cantik Baekhyun. Namun, bukan segar yang diterimanya tetapi wajah pucat pasi melihat suaminya tengah berdiri dengan kemeja yang basah kuyup dan seorang wanita dalam gendonganya.

 _Siapa wanita itu?_

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 _Mengapa ia pulang bersama Chnayeol?_

Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Baekhyun.

Bahkan semua pertanyaan itu tidak ingin Baekhyun tanyakan tapi bolehkah ia bertanya,

 _Apa hubungan wanita itu dengan Chanyeol?_

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

proudly present

x

 **OUTLIER**

Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

(Genderswitch)

x

by : dnoona

#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa

Malam ini telah menunjukkan pukul 7 dimana seorang pria yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Gocheok Sky Dome. Park Chanyeol baru saja pulang setelah membereskan semua pekerjaanya, hal itu tidak akan terlalu menyita perhatiannya karena adalah tipe orang yang memiliki manajemen waktu dan diri yang baik. Jadi bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya menempatkan segala sesuatu sesuai waktu dan kebutuhannya.

Menonton konser bukanlah tujuan utamanya mendatangi salah satu stadium yang sering digunakan untuk konser itu, ia hanya telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu datang saat wanita itu menggelar konser. Wanita?

Wanita yang saat ini sedang Chanyeol coba hubungi beberapa waktu lalu tetapi selalu tidak mendapat tanggapan karena – Sibuk, mungkin.

Sambungan telpon terhubung

"Hallo?– Sapa Chanyeol.

Sambungan telpon telah terhubung tetapi yang terdengar hanya suara bising suara fans yang sedang bersorak menunggu penampilan berikutnya. Tak mendapatkan tanggapan Chanyeol mencoba bertanya kembali.

"Hey, apa kau mendengarku? Love? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Gocheok"

"H-hallo? Chan?"

Tsk tsk ...

"Apa kau bisa lebih kencang? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu" Seru wanita diseberang sambungan itu lebih kencang.

"Hallo? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Tetapi lagi-lagi wanita itu hanya mendengar sayup-sayup suara Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku minta maaf Chan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarmu. Sekarang aku harus naik ke atas panggung, setelah ini aku berjanji akan menelponmu di ruang ganti. Ku mohon maafkan aku."

PIIIIIIPP

Chanyeol menatap nanar layar di dashboard mobilnya, sambungan telpon telah diakhiri. Bukankah setidaknya wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat membayar lelahnya. Memang bukan ingin wanita itu tetapi wanita itu tahu jelas kalau Chanyeol akan selalu datang saat konsernya tiba.

 **.OUTLIER.**

"Baek? Chanyeol sudah menunggu di ruang ganti."

"Ah, tentu. Terimakasih PD nim" Baekhyunpun membungkuk hormat dan berusaha melewati kerumunan kru. Diujung lorong itu adalah kamar gantinya, dibukanya pintu putih dengan papan nama 'BYUN BAEKHYUN'.

"Hey, menunggu lama?" Sapa Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tidak" Chanyeol tampak tak senang dan tak sedikitpun mengalihkan fokusnya pada ponselnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" perlahan Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar bahu Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hmm.. Sudah"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Jika sudah, ayo kita pulang"

"Dear? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya kasar.

Namun Chanyeol tak memberikan tanggapan apapun, ia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Baekhyun menyadari bahwa menjadi keras kepala dan marah bukanlah sikap yang baik saat ini. Baekhyun menyerah, berdebat dengan Chanyeol hanya akan menguras tenaganya sedangkan Chanyeol akan tetap diam seperti tak mendengarkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera mengganti bajuku."

Baekhyun segera menuju toilet untuk berganti pakaian lalu membersihkan seluruh riasannya. Baekhyun memang memiliki make up artist namun, mereka hanya diperbolehkan masuk ketika Baekhyun hanya sendiri karna saat suaminya datang perhatian mereka hanya tertuju pada suaminya dan Baekhyun tidak menyukainya.

"Aku sudah siap"

"Hmm" Tanpa menengok Chanyeol berdiri menuju pintu keluar tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan fokusnya dari ponselnya.

Saat berjalan keluar barulah Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya dan menyapa beberapa kru yang melewatinya.

"Ah, Chanyeol-sii. Kau sudah datang" PD-nim pun menepuk bahu Chanyeol saat bertemu dan mendapat respon baik dari Chanyeol.

"Ya, PD-nim. Terimakasih telah menjaga Baekhyun. Kami pamit" Chanyeol pun membungkukkan badan.

"Baekhyunie, KERJA BAGUS! Istirahatlah. Kau sangat baik hari ini." PD-nim tersenyum sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun yang telah tertutupi jaket dan Baekhyun hanya bergumam terimakasih di balik punggung Chanyeol, membiarkan PD-nim berlalu untuk menyapa kru yang lain.

Namun, tak lama beberapa orang mendatangi Baekhyun dan menyalaminya.

"Baekhyun-sii Anda sangat baik"

"Woah, suara Anda memang yang terbaik"

"Baekhyun-sii, aku sangat terkesan hari ini!"

Begitulah kira-kira beberapa kru menyapa Baekhyun saat mereka berpapasan. Hal itu tentu tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol hingga tak terasa langkahnya begitu cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun dibelakang. Berniat menyamai langkahnya dengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia lupa mengganti sepatu heelsnya karena tak ingin membuat Chanyeol menunggu lama. Namun, kini ia harus tertinggal dari Chanyeol dan terjebak diantara lautan manusia.

"T-tung-gu" Bahkan untuk meminta Chanyeol menunggunya pun tak bisa. Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menekan lift menuju basement. Tinggallah Baekhyun sendiri ditengah kerumunan kru dan beberapa kerabat kru yang meminta bersalaman juga berfoto.

 **.OUTLIER.**

Kalaupun harus mencari kesana-kemari mobil yang digunakan Chanyeol saat ke kantor. Sungguh Baekhyun tak memiliki tenaga untuk itu, ini Gocheok stadium dan tentu sangat luas. Belum lagi heelsnya yang tinggi juga kakinya yang sudah tak mampu berdiri dengan benar. Baekhyun pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia takkan kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia duduk di pinggiran tembok yang nampak bisa diduduki hingga sebuah klakson meneriakinya.

TIIIIIIIINNNNNNN

Bunyi klakson mobil didepannya sedikit mengagetkannya. Cahaya dari mobil itu pun menerpanya, membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan mata dengan sebelah lengannya menghalaunya. Butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk reda dari keterkejutannya dan paham jika itu adalah Chanyeol jadi ia segera berdiri memutari bagian depan mobil menuju kursi penumpang.

Mobil Audi A7 yang tumpanginya bersama Chanyeol keluar dari area stadium disambut oleh sorak-sorai beberapa fans yang masih menunggu Baekhyun keluar stadium.

Bercerita tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak lepas dari kontroversi mereka di depan publik. Walaupun bukan berasal dari dunia keartisan, Chanyeol mendapatkan tempat di hati para wanita yang melihatnya. Berawal dari kedekatan mereka yang mulai tercium oleh publik saat Baekhyun sedang tenar, publik melihat Chanyeol sebagai sosok muda yang kaya, tampan, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang membuat banyak wanita yang bukan merupakan fans Baekhyunpun ikut jatuh cinta dan mengidolakannnya. Nyatanya kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di depan publik tak lebih dari sekedar sepasang kekasih dalam artinya sebagai teman kencan.

Mungkin aneh, walaupun sebenarnya mereka telah menikah dan berpacaran sejak kuliah kemudian melanjutkan hubungan kejenjang pernikahan diusia yang muda saat Baekhyun mulai menaiki tangga polularitasnya diusia 20-an. Sebagai pengingat bahwa budaya Korea Selatan tidak mengenal dekat budaya menikah di usia muda dan itu bukan suatu hal yang kelaziman. Benar saja, pernikahan yang dilangsungkan secara diam-diam di Milan itu membuat publik beranggapan bahwa mereka masihlah sepasang kekasih yang sedang dalam masa berkencan.

Berbeda dengan fans Baekhyun yang sudah sangat mencurigai hal lain dan beranggapan jika keduanya telah menjadi sepasang suami istri secara diam-diam. Hal itu terlihat saat keduanya menggunakan cicin pasangan yang dianggap sebagai cicin pernikahan di beberapa kesempatan tetapi lagi-lagi tidak ada konfirmasi resmi dari keduanya. Kabar atau bukti status mereka sebagai suami istri pun selalu dibantah oleh publik dengan alasan bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih dan wajar jika keduanya memiliki barang yang sama atau tinggal bersama. Oh ayolah, ini adalah negara maju dimana tinggal bersama bukanlah hal yang tabu – Menurut Netizen Yang Maha Benar.

Melihat popularitas Chanyeol dan skandal keduanya menimbulkan banyak argumentasi. Pihak agensi sudah cukup kewalahan dengan status Baekhyun saat ini sebagai pacar Chanyeol. Apalagi harus menanggung kenyataan sebenarnya kalau mereka berdua telah menikah. Baekhyun akan dianggap menikah karena hamil diluar nikah atau menikah karena harta Chanyeol. Saham akan turun dan konser-konser Baekhyun terancam dibatalkan karena 80% fansnya adalah laki-laki.

Baekhyun yang saat itu memohon pada Chanyeol untuk menyetujui hal ini pun berpendapat jika hal pernikahan mereka akan lebih baik ditutupi dari publik daripada mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Belum lagi jika mereka menyelidiki asal usul wanita yang dinikahi Chanyeol, yang tak lain merupakan seorang wanita yang lahir dan besar di panti asuhan. Tentu, bukan keinginan Baekhyun untuk lahir disana lalu bermimpi untuk menikahi pria seperti Chanyeol. Walaupun begitu Chanyeol memahami perasaan Baekhyun yang tak ingin kehidupannya pribadinya terusik namun tetap menyalurkan passion nya sebagai penyanyi.

 **.OUTLIER.**

Lusa adalah jadwal keberangkatan Baekhyun menuju Barcelona, ini merupakan salah satu rangkaian toor concert Baekhyun secara rutin setiap tahunnya. Namun, dari semalam Chanyeol tak menegurnya membuat Baekhyun canggung untuk mengingatkan Chanyeol tentang kepergiannya.

Berharap Chanyeol menegurnya, Baekhyun mencoba bangun sepagi mungkin. Menyiapakan sarapan, membersihkan ruang tamu hingga dapur, lalu menelpon pembantu untuk tak datang hari ini. Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol menegurnya, mencoba menjadi istri sebagaimana seharusnya untuk Chanyeol.

Tak lama, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju lantai dasar. Baekhyunpun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ahjumma~" Teriak pria itu.

Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin Baekhyun dengarkan. Baekhyun mengendurkan kepercayaan dirinya, berbalik dan kembali menyapu lantai. Sungguh Baekhyun tak ingin menangis karena ini, Chanyeol memang tak pernah memarahinya tetapi sikap Chanyeol seperti ini membuatnya seperti orang asing.

"Kemari" Ditariknya tangan Baekhyun mengikutinya. Baekhyun hanya mengikutinya dengan kepala yang nyaris ditekuk ke dalam. Jalannya tak begitu baik saat Chanyeol menuntutnya jalan lebih cepat menuju sofa. Ia tak ingin mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat air mata yang telah menimbun di ufuk mata jatuh begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Chanyeol menghempaskan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa, Baekhyun tertunduk dalam diam dan masih memegang sapu sebagai tumpuannya. Matanya yang telah berkaca mulai menjatuhkan butirannya dan tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah ember plastik berukuran sedang yang mengepulkan asap dari celah rambutnya. Tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mengangkat dagunya. Melihat bagaimana pria itu bersimpuh di lantai sembari membawa satu persatu kaki Baekhyun memasuki ember tersebut.

Hangat, sangat hangat. Bahkan Chanyeol membasuh kedua kaki Baekhyun dan memijatnya secara perlahan.

"Sakit?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Uh?"

"Lain kali, ganti sepatumu. Inikan sangat menyiksa kaki."

Baekhyun bahkan tersenyum mendengarnya dan mencoba menghapusair matanya, ia begitu takjub pada Chanyeol. Ia pikir Chanyeol tak memperhatikan kakinya yang lecet dan berwarna merah juga tumit kaki yang terkelupas.

"Lain kali berjalanlah di belakangmu, aku akan melindungi. Kau bisa memegang ujung bajuku atau kau bisa menggenggam tanganku. Apa kau tidak bisa?"

"Kau - tidak. Semalam kau tidak begitu, kau meninggalkanku dan aku tidak berani memegang tanganmu. srrpp" Baekhyun berakhir dengan snoozing nose diakhir cicitan kecilnya.

"Hmm. Berhenti menyedot kembali ingusmu. Itu sangat buruk" Kemudian Chanyeol mengapit hidung Baekhyun dan seperti mengerti Baekhyunpun menghembuskan nafas sekencangnya agar ingus tsb keluar.

"Kau sangat pintar" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sembari mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang saat mendapati tangannya penuh dengan ingus. Lalu Chanyeol mengambil tisu di di atas meja dan membersihkan tanganya pada ujung celana pendeknya.

"Ish jorok~"

"Bukankah itu milikmu?"

"Ish~ dasar menyebalkan" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada.

"Love~"

"Hmm" Chanyeol masih sibuk memijiti kaki Baekhyun.

"Kau ingatkan aku memiliki jadwal Concert Tour lusa. Hmm—Ke Barcelona"

"Hmm"

"Aku tak pandai berkata-kata, Love"

"Aku tahu"

"Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari kaki Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju pantry untuk mengambil tisu.

"Aku akan tetap menjemputmu, love"

"Tapi kau selalu berakhir seperti ini"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Chan~"

"Baek~ Bisakah?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya dan sepenuhnya memberikan perhatikannya.

"Bisakah kau menganggap aku sebagai suamimu? Walaupun—Walaupun dunia mengingkarinya?" Chanyeol tertunduk lesu menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding pantry. Melihat Baekhyun penuh harap dan permohonan.

 **-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**OUTLIER** **[ChanBaek GS]**

* * *

 **xxx**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **xxx**

 **#ig : ddnoona #wattpad : dnoonaa #ffn : dnoona**

 **xxx**

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya dan sepenuhnya memberikan perhatikannya._

 _"Bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai suamimu? Walaupun—Walaupun dunia mengingkarinya?" Chanyeol tertunduk lesu menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding pantry lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dengan penuh harap dan permohonan._

 **.OUTLIER.**

"Dear?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan membelai lengan kokoh suaminya.

Chanyeol mendesah lemah, "Aku merasa kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai suami, Love~"

"H- haah? A- apa maksudmu?"

"Itu yang aku rasakan Love, akhir-akhir ini kau semakin jauh dari kata 'istri'. Aku tidak merasakan peranmu sebagai seorang istri dan aku hanya menemukan diriku seperti supirmu sekarang."

"Hey!" Baekhyun menggeleng lemah menatap Chanyeol, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk menjemputku? Padahal aku sudah menolak ide itu sejak dulu, bukan?"

"Lalu membiarkan kau pulang dengan Siwon? Aku bukan laki-laki yang tahan dengan orang itu. Aku bisa saja menghajarnya lagi jika aku menemukannya denganmu."

"Kami sudah hampir selesai dengan kontak tahun ini dan kau tahu itu.- Tapi kalau kau masih meragukannya, aku bisa mempekerjakan seorang _driver_."

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya dan berjalan memutari meja makan.

"Baiklah, katakan kita sudah mempekerjakan seorang _driver_ lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan peranmu sebagai istri yang tadi aku bicarakan?"

Baekhyun nampak bingung, tak biasa Chanyeol menjadi seseorang yang manja dan sentimen seperti ini. "Kalau yang kau maksud menyiapkan sarapan dan makan malam untukmu.—"

"Hanya saat kau ada dirumah, Love" Chanyeol menyelanya.

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan akhir pekan? Aku slalu menyempatkan diri untuk mencuci baju dan membersihkan rumah. Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku. Lalu apalagi yang kau maksud? Kau tidak biasa seperti ini, Dear."

"Tapi pekerjaanmu tetap yang utama kan? dan aku ingatkan bukan hanya kau yang bekerja disini, aku pun~ dan aku masih bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu, kapan pun kau membutuhkan aku."

"Aku tidak seperti dirimu Dear. Aku seorang entertainment, bekerja dibawah nauangan agensi dan jadwalku tak teratur sepertimu. Aku tak memiliki hak untuk mengatur jadwalku sendiri dan mengharuskan semua orang mengikuti keinginanku."

"Maka dari itu, sudah sejak lama aku memintamu berhenti dari dunia entertainment dan kita umumkan status pernikahan kita. Itu tidak sulit-"

"Baiklah, katakan bahwa kita sudah mengumumkannya dan aku sudah keluar dari dunia entertainment. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Anak? Aku menginginkan anak, Baek."

Baekhyun sudah tau jika perdebatan ini tidak akan cepat selesai ketika Chanyeol sudah mengganti nama panggilannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dibuat bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol saat ini bahkan sekarang dahinya berkerut tak habis pikir memikirkannya. Benar-benar bukan Park Chanyeol yang dikenalnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau? Tadi kau membicarakan ketersinggunganmu lalu kau membicarakan peranku sebagai istri dan sekarang kau membawa-bawa persoalan anak!" Baekhyun menyerah, ia kembali duduk agar emosinya mereda.

"Aku ingin membicarakan semuanya! Semuanya Baekhyun! Semuanya nampak aneh bagi hubungan kita. Ini tidak seperti hubungan suami istri pada umumnya."

"Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya." Ujarnya tak terbantahkan.

"Kita belum menyelesaikannya Baekhyun~ kita sudah menikah lebih dari 5 tahun dan kita belum juga memiliki momongan. Apakah itu wajar?"

"ITU WAJAR, Park Chanyeol! Semua orang memandang kita sebagai kekasih dan bukan sepasang suami istri dan itu sangat amat wajar. Terlebih ibumu masih tak merestui pernikahan kita."

"Ibu lagi, Ibu lagi, kau selalu menjadikan ibu sebagai alasan, Baek. Apa menurutmu aku menyerah saat keluargamu pun mempermasalahkan kesediaanku untuk menikahimu di umur kita yang masih muda?"

Baekhyun merasa ia harus mengalah saat ini, _sudah cukup_ \- Pikirnya . Baekhyun pun mengambil nafas panjang-panjang dan mulai melembutkan suaranya,

"Sekarang aku ingin istirahat dan lusa kau tidak perlu jemputku. Aku akan meminta Manager-nim untuk mencarikan _driver_ dan juga asisten rumah tangga, jika kau masih tidak puas dengan apa yang aku kerjakan selama ini. Selamat Malam, Dear~"

Sayu-sayu suara langkah Baekhyun melemah meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang sendiri sementara yang sedari tadi berapi-api kini menyesali perkataannya.

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa meyinggung tentang keluarga Baekhyun yang menentang pernikahan mereka. Sedangkan saat itu Baekhyun lebih memilih Chanyeol dan menerima kebencian dari ayah sangat dicintainya.

Kini ayah Baekhyun sudah tak menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anak namun, sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih sangat merindukan ayahnya.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan perkataan Chanyeol sudah melukai hati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun menyusul Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka dan ia bergumam pelan, "Maafkan aku Love, aku mencintaimu. Selamat malam."

 **.OUTLIER.**

Sudah hampir dua hari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak saling bertegur sapa namun, mereka tetap menjalankan kesibukkannya seperti bisa.

Supir yang dicarikan manager Baekhyun pun sudah dapat bekerja hari ini. Hari dimana Baekhyun akan pergi ke Barcelona. Setidaknya sebelum berangkat Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol sampai sore nanti agar ia dapat berpamitan langsung pada suaminya.

Lain halnya dengan asisten rumah tangga yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya, Baekhyun belum menemukan pekerja yang cocok. Sepertinya saat ini penyerap tenaga kerja sangat sedikit mempekerjakan wanita karna berbagai resiko cuti yang mungkin akan diambil pekerja wanita saat bekerja sehingga tidak menguntungkan pihak perusahaan.

 _Ckleekk..._

Pintu depan terbuka, menampilkan Park Chanyeol dengan kemeja putih yang sudah longgar beserta dasinya. Tas kantor di tangan kanan dan jasnya yang tersampir di lengan kokohnya.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menarik koper yang sudah ia siapkan disamping sofa. Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk tempat Chanyeol berdiri sekarang.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, aku pamit~" Kepalanya tertunduk dan perlahan menyeret kopernya melewati Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol tak dapat berkata apa-apa di tempatnya, ia tak ingat jika hari ini adalah hari kepergian Baekhyun. Namun ia sadar untuk tak menghentikan pilihan istrinya dan ini akan menjadi waktu yang tepat baginya dan Baekhyun untuk menenangkan diri.

 **.OUTLIER.**

Solo tour Baekhyun akan berjalan selama tiga hari dan selama itu ia tak pernah sekali pun berhenti memikirkan Chanyeol.

Banyak hal dalam rumah tangganya yang tak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya dan Baekhyun menyadari ucapan Chanyeol bahwa kehidupan rumah tangganya di awal pernikahan kini tak sama setelah Baekhyun seterkenal dan sesibuk saat ini.

Dulu memang Baekhyun yang bersikeras untuk tidak mempekerjakan asisten rumah tangga atau pekerja lainnya. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia dapat menangani semuanya dan keterdiaman Chanyeol sebelumnya membuatnya percaya bahwa tak ada yang berarti.

Namun Baekhyun menyadari, mungkin Chanyeol mulai lelah dan bosan. Sejujurnya hati nuraninya juga membenarkan pemikiran Chanyeol. Suaminya berhak mendapatkan seluruh pelayanan yang seharusnya didapatkannya dari seorang istri termasuk mendapat seorang anak.

Dan ini adalah fakta yang menampar Baekhyun, bahwa suaminya bukan tipe pria yang cukup dengan sex. Chanyeol juga memikirkan kehidupan rumah tangga yang seharusnya dijalani oleh orang-orang pada umumnya. Chanyeol bukan seorang penggila sex yang akan mencari kepuasan di luar dan Baekhyun berani jamin itu.

Diambilnya ponsel yang sedari tadi berada di atas nakas. Baekhyun termenung tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

 _Haruskah? Haruskah ia menelpon Chanyeol?_

 _Apakah pria itu masih marah padanya?_

Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis saat ini, tidakkah Chanyeol mencarinya? Bahkan manager-nim tidak sedikitpun membahas tentang Chanyeol. Ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol, memikirkan apakah Chanyeol makan dengan benar dan apakah suaminya tidur dengan cukup.

Bahkan terakhir kali bertemu dengannya, Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah lelah suaminya tapi ia nekad untuk tetap pergi. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali memeluk Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat merindukan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku harus berhenti dari dunia entertain dan menjalani hidup yang normal sebagai seorang istri? Haruskah?—" monolognya.

Baekhyun terus merunungi pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol sembari memandangi foto Chanyeol di wallpaper ponselnya.

"Bagaimana dengan fans yang mungkin akan mencerca dan memakiku? Atau bagaimana kalau—Tidak Baekhyun." Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau sudah terlalu egois selama 5 tahun ini dan kau sudah seharusnya mengalah pada Chanyeol. Lagi pula~" Baekhyun tertunduk lesu di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah memilih meninggalkan keluargaku agar hidup bersama Chanyeol~"

Detik berikutnya Baekhyun menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Berjalan menuju balkon dan membuka pintu kamar hotel. Semilir angin sore menerpa wajah sendunya, berharap rindunya sampai pada orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku merindukanmu ayah, ibu, Chanyeol~"

 **.OUTLIER.**

"Tuan, pesawat akan segera mendarat sebentar lagi." Seorang pria datang dengan jas lengkap menghampiri seorang pria lain yang memakai pakaian yang sedikit _casual_ namun tetap formal.

"Baiklah, pastikan manager hyung masih menahannya disana."

"Baik, Pak." Pria itu pun undur diri.

 **.OUTLIER.**

"Baekhyun, tunggu disini sebentar. Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu." Seru Manager-nim sembari menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Siapa?"

"Hanya seorang fans dan pemegang saham yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Ayolah, oppa~ aku tidak ingin terburu-buru saat _check-in_ nanti." Gerutunya.

"Ish kau ini, hanya sebentar. Lagi pula dia datang jauh-jauh dari Korea."

 _Korea? mungkinkah itu Chanyeol dan manager-nim hanya berpura-pura tentang Chanyeol adalah fans dan pemegang saham agensi kami._

 _Bolehkah aku berharap dia menjemputku?_

"Nona Byun Baekhyun?"

"Heum?" Baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pria yang tingginya tak lebih dari 6 kaki di belakangnya. - "Sehun?"

"Hai Nona Byun Baekhyun." Seulas seringai jahil terlontar dari bibir _sexy_ pria itu.

"Hyaaa! Oh Sehun! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Seru Baekhyun girang bahkan Baekhyun memukul-mukul Sehun tak percaya.

"Baru saja, untungnya pesawatku tak terlambat. Jadi aku bisa menyusulmu."

"Hah?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun bergeming ditempatnya. Manager-nim pun dengan suka rela membuka suara untuk menjelaskan kehadiran Sehun ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Dia adalah Tuan Oh Sehun, Baekhyun. Investor sekaligus fans mu. Tadinya ia ingin menemuimu di Korea tapi karna kau ada tour jadi ia menyusulmu kesini." jelasnya.

"Hah? Benarkah?" Baekhyun melongo tak percaya.

Melihat wajah terkejut Baekhyun yang dianggapnya lucu, Sehun pun menyubit pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Hahaha.. benar.. Baiklah Manager-nim, terimakasih atas bantuanmu." Sehun tersenyum pada manager-nim dan dibalas ramah oleh manager-nim. Dengan sopan manager-nim pun meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mengobrol.

Namun setelah itu Baekhyun menyikut Sehun secara tiba-tiba.

"Aw~"

"Hey tuan arogan! Bukankah lebih dekat China-Korea daripada Korea-Barcelona? Kenapa kau baru menemuiku dan di Barcelona pula? benar-benar menyebalkan." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Ini hanya kebetulan Baek. Aku sedang ada waktu untuk menemui idolaku. Hahaha"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Baekhyun sudah memberinya tatapan mematikan. Dan kebahagiaan mereka tidak akan sampai disitu jika saja Baekhyun tak menyadari Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan menusuk.

Baekhyun baru saja akan mendekat tetapi Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu berjalan membelakanginya.

"A-a-ah! Sehun, bisakah kita bicara nanti." Ujarnya panik.

Namun Sehun terlebih dulu mencekal lengan Baekhyun.

"Hey~ kita bisa check-in bersama."

"Sehun~ ada pacarku~" melasnya. Satu fakta lagi bahwa Sehun hanya mengenal Chanyeol sebagai pacar Baekhyun. Sehun pun melepaska Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku~" dan itu kalimat terakhir yang mengakhiri perjumpaannya dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya mampu melihat wanita itu dari kejauhan. Baekhyun dengan tubuh mungilnya berlari dengan terseok-seok sambil menarik kopernya menyusul Chanyeol menuju eskalator.

Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang hanya diam sambil sibuk memainkan ponsel di depannya dan itu membuatnya memutar matanya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun turun melewati beberapa orang di di depannya.

 _Tuk..._

Chanyeol pun menoleh pada Baekhyun, lihat~ Baekhyun dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Chanyeol dan itu berhasil membuat pria itu meliriknya. Hanya meliriknya lalu kembali dengan ponselnya. Hhh~ Baru saja Baekhyun tersenyum girang tapi Chanyeol mengacuhkannya kembali.

 _Lihat! Kau mendiamiku lagi padahal jelas-jelas kau datang untuk menjemputku. Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyerah Park Chanyeol! Kau harus tau itu xixi.._

Sejak saat di hotel Baekhyun sudah menekadkan niatnya, ia akan memberitahu Chanyeol kalau ia akan keluar dari dunia entertain dan menjadi istri yang manis yang akan selalu menyambutnya di rumah.

Langkah Chanyeol semakin secepat meninggalkan Baekhyun ditambah lagi pria itu sibuk menelpon orang lain. Membuat Baekhyun terabaikan dan semakin kewalahan dengan koper dan jalannya yang terhalang beberapa orang di depannya. Bandara benar-benar sesak membuat Baekhyun semakin marah pada Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya.

 _Hap~_

Baekhyun menarik siku Chanyeol yang masih menyangga ponselnya. Bukankah Chanyeol memintanya melakukan ini sebelumnya dan lihat saja Baekhyun benar-benar menyender pada lengan kekar sang suami.

Chanyeol tak menolak saat seseorang menarik lengannya dan menyenderkan kepala di lengannya tersebut. Tidak mungkin yang lain, itu pasti istrinya sehingga Chanyeol mengurangi kecepatannya agar si mungil tak ketinggalan lagi. Bukankah ini yang diinginkannya? Menjemput sang istri?

Masalahnya dengan pemilik nama Oh Sehun—bisa ia selesaikan nanti.

 **-TBC -**


End file.
